roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
BFG 50
}} The BFG 50 'is an American Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 65 or can be purchased with credits '(CR). History The Serbu BFG-50, is a single-shot, breech-loading rifle designed by Mark Serbu and manufactured by Serbu Firearms. It is chambered in the .50 BMG cartridge, a caliber commonly used by anti-material rifles, which the BFG-50 is not. It was strictly developed as a civilian rifle, and is not designed nor intended for military usage. Production of the BFG-50 started in 1999, and it is considered to be one of the more reasonably priced weapons in the .50 caliber rifle market, going for around about USD $2000 to $3000. There is a semi-automatic variant of the BFG-50, called the BFG-50A. To deal with the high recoil of the .50 BMG round the rifle uses, it features a hydraulic recoil buffer, which cushions the impact of the recoiling parts in rifle. Instead of being breech-loaded like the BFG-50, the BFG-50A is magazine fed, using the same magazines as the Barret M82. It also bears a similar outward appearance to the Barret M107. 'In-Game' General Information '' The BFG 50 is a single-shot sniper rifle that deals very high damage. It can one-shot-kill (1SK) to any part of the body up to 50 studs. Beyond that, it will only 1SK in the head and torso. It is the only sniper rifle able to 1SK to the limbs up close. Unlike all other sniper rifles, the BFG 50 has no magazine, instead being breech-loaded and thus only holding one round. This means the user must reload the weapon after firing, forcing a rather long reload after each shot of 3.5 seconds. This results in a very slow rate-of-fire (RoF), being 30 RPM, the slowest in-class. The BFG 50 has high vertical recoil, moderate blowback recoil and some horizontal kick, although given the nature of the weapon and slow RoF, the recoil is not a huge factor on the weapon's performance. Other handling traits are generally poor. The BFG sports very slow mobility speed and aim-down-sights (ADS) time, some of the worst in its category. It does, however, have the longest scope sway steady time, making aiming at enemies whilst scoped in for a long time much easier. ''Usage & Tactics The BFG's 1SK to the upper body out to a long range is a powerful asset, as the larger 1SK area compared to other snipers who either have a limited 1SK range to the torso or can only perform a 1SK via headshots makes the BFG easier to achieve kills with. This is useful particularly against moving targets or targets at longer ranges. However, the very slow RoF due to the constant need to reload after every shot means missing the first shot is extremely punishing. Such a missed shot will likely result in the user's death. Attachments are generally not needed for the BFG 50, as they either have minimal positive effects or worsen the weapon's performance. Regarding recoil-reducing attachments, neither the compensator, muzzle brake or grips provide huge benefits. Recoil is not much of a factor with the BFG, and the grips worsen the weapon's already poor ADS time, and should thus be mostly avoided. Regarding other barrel attachments, the Flash Hider provides little benefit although it is more useful than the compensator or muzzle brake. With sniper rifles, the muzzle flash does not impair target acquisition given the slow fire rate. However, it does mean enemies cannot see the muzzle flash emitted from the user's weapon, providing With non-telescopic scopes, the flash hider is more beneficial, as muzzle flash obstructs a user's vision with these lower magnification optics. Lasers can make hip-firing with the weapon up close more viable, although a user should stick to longer-ranged engagements with the weapon. The Ballistics Tracker helps with target acquisition, highlighting enemies and giving an aiming indication with bullet drop factored in. Suppressors are generally not recommended, if not condemned. Since most, if not all of them hinder the 1SK capability, and with the given reload time of the BFG, this can heavily increase the time-to-kill (TTK) against a single opponent. Also, muzzle velocity is reduced, meaning you have to lead further to hit targets. So it's recommended to avoid any type of suppressor whatsoever unless the user desires a fun challenge. Although using a suppressor is sometimes very useful for getting silent kills by getting rid of the very loud firing sound, it is overall not worth it. Do keep in mind however the BFG deals more long range damage with the normal suppressor however so that does negate some of the cons of using the suppressor at long range. ''Conclusion Overall, the BFG 50 is a good, slow, heavy duty weapon. It is made to pick off enemies one by one. It deals the highest per-bullet damage in-game. It also does see usage in CQC against unsuspecting enemies and for quickscoping, but the long reload time and single shot disadvantage renders this a daunting task for people new to this tactic. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Extremely high damage, a guaranteed 1SK to the torso and head at any range. * Decent ammunition reserve. * Generally higher default scope FOV increase. * Long steady time. * Very low bullet drop. * Tied with the Hecate II for the most bullet penetration at 10 studs. Cons: * Low mobility speed. * Requires a full reload after every shot. * Lowest magazine capacity in the game, tied with secondary variant SFG 50. * Long reload time for the amount of ammunition loaded, missing is significantly punished. * Handling multiple targets at once is difficult due to the lengthy reload. * Loud and distinct firing sound. * Long scope-in time. 'Trivia' *The BFG 50 is one of the few weapons in Phantom Forces that does not have a detachable magazine, along with the Mosin-Nagant, Obrez, Henry 45-70, SFG 50, and all the shotguns bar the DBV-12 and Saiga-12, all of which have internal magazines. *The BFG 50 has the same reserve ammunition of all sniper rifles, with 42 rounds, but it can only chamber one round at a time. During the alpha, it had 21 rounds in reserve, the least of any sniper (But the same as the SFG 50), even as of the current version. *Whereas the BFG-50 was designed by Mark Serbu himself, the BFG-50A was designed by his daughter. **In response to New York, USA, passing an act which banned multiple firearms such as the BFG-50A to be used by civilians, Serbu Firearms refused to sell the BFG-50A to the New York City Police Department. *There are rare occasions in which a player survives a direct hit from the BFG. This is often as a result of getting hit in the limb at long range, or the effect of bullet penetration reducing damage. *The BFG 50 is considered very easy to use and down single opponents, but in contrast, it is very rare to get a multikill or quad-feed with the weapon without achieving collaterals, where two enemies are killed by one bullet, which is quite hard to perform. *The BFG is one of the most hated weapons throughout the community, it is especially hated when used with the Ballistics Tracker. This is due to most players considering the BFG being very easy to use and 'noob' friendly. **The use of a Ballistics Tracker on the BFG is also considered to be a sign of a lack of skill, mainly due to how commonly the BT is bought on the BFG instead of unlocking it via kills. **The BFG is also commonly bought instead of being unlocked via ranking up, as many players under the required rank find it too time-consuming to grind for the weapon. *In the Alpha, the BFG's firing sound was very similar to the Intervention. *On 4/4/2017, The BFG and the TEC-9's damage were switched, but the BFG's RoF increased to 600 RPM and ammo capacity became 30/420. The recoil pattern made while hipfiring was a rather interesting one. *The acronym "BFG" likely stands for "Big F*cking Gun". This is due to its sheer power in-game and size of caliber. **It is also likely a reference to the game Doom - one of the first popular first-person-shooter - and its infamous-yet-straightforwardly and similarly named BFG-9000. *In the CTE, with M1022 LRS (Long Range Sniper) Ammo, the BFG had 6,000 studs per second for bullet velocity, at the cost of being headshot only and only packing 21 rounds like its Alpha counterpart. With the one-hit ability and the blazingly fast muzzle velocity, the BFG with M1022 LRS Ammo had the fastest TTK in the game, beaten only by the Railgun on Base Luna (which is now removed from the game). *The BFG has a secondary counterpart in the game known as SFG 50. *The BFG had its firing sound changed in the YOLO ammo types update. **It is now higher pitched. *In the update of 12/21/16, one of the details included were “Now with slightly less BFG ;D”. This was in reference to the BFG 50 and other sniper rifles being nerfed. *The BFG 50 was re-added to the game December 23rd, 2015 as Christmas gift from the developers. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weaponry